Ultraman Chuck
Ultraman Chuck (ウルトラマンチャック, Urutoraman Chakku) is the oldest and leading member of the alien trio known as the Ultra Force and is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ultraman Chuck is the older member of the Ultra Force and is wise, responsible and militaristic, and very tough Ultra who is determined to protect the innocent and ward off evil monsters and various other threats. History NOTE: This only details about events in the RPVerse Debut: Hilarious Chaos in Osaka! Ultraman Chuck made his first appearance along with Ultraman Scott and Ultrawoman Beth to fight against the pollution monster Dagahra in Osaka as Gekkoku 1 and Gekkoku 2 were both defeated. Ultrawoman Chuck and Ultrawoman Beth started off their fight by both kicking Grid off of Ultraman Scott, only for Grid to retaliate by firing his Zachion Atomic Ray against the two Ultras. Grid then burrowed underground and caused the ground underneath Beth and Chuck to collapse, causing them to both fall into Grid's trap. Ultraman Chuck blasted at the dirt with his Granium Light Ray, blasting the dirt off of him and Beth. Ultrawoman Beth then shot Grid with Ultra Spout, sending a powerful stream of water against Grid, hitting Grid and causing him to burrow away. As Ultraman Scott was getting beaten by Dagahra, Ultrawoman Beth suggested that Ultraman Chuck should go help out Ultraman Scott while Ultrawoman Beth would stay and take care of Grid, to which Ultraman Chuck agreed to do. Grid then tried to attack Ultraman Chuck, only for Ultrawoman Beth to punch Grid in the back of the head hard, sending him crashing into some buildings. Ultraman Chuck then flew over to save Scott, blasting his Granium Ray at Dagahra, to which Dagahra retaliated by firing his crimson energy rays from his cannons, both the rays stronger than the granium, taking advantage easily. Ultraman Chuck rolled over but then ran back in, punching against Dagahra. Grid then blasted his atomic ray at Ultraman Chuck. Ultraman Chuck turned around and then fired his Granium Light Ray against Grid. Later on, Dagahra eventually retreated but then MIB Gojira then arrived onto the ensuing chaos. Luckily, Ultraman Mebius then appeared to help the Ultra Force! MIB Gojira then transformed into MIB ShinGoji, blasting his atomic ray at both Ultrawoman Beth and Ultraman Chuck, causing the two to fall down. Ultraman Scott then flew in and pummeled MIB ShinGoji briefly, up until three new meteorites appeared raining down on the area; Beth, Chuck and Scott went up to check on the meteorites. A new Zachion monster appeared, known as Tyrant and charged after Chuck. Ultraman Chuck then charged back and fires his Granium Light Ray at Tyrant, creating a explosion around him. Tyrant then blasted his Royal Zachion Ray at Ultraman Chuck, causing Ultraman Chuck to fall over; to which Ultraman Chuck got back up and then punched Tyrant in the gut. Tyrant then bit Chuck and began to drain some of Ultraman Chuck's energy, weakening Ultraman Chuck. Ultraman Chuck then blasted his Granium Light Ray at Tyrant's mouth to forcibly let him go. Ultraman Scott then flew in and saved Chuck by punching against Tyrant's stomach. Tyrant later then threw Chuck down to the ground hard. Later on, all three members of the Ultra Force then went to fight Tyrant, all three uniting to blasting their Granium Light Rays together to blast at Tyrant; however the Zachion Monsters got in the way of the blast, protecting Tyrant. The Zachion Monsters were then defeated. Tyrant was later defeated when a major explosion caused by MIB Godzilla then occurred, also causing the Ultra Force to fly and crash into some buildings; the Zachions then retreated from the battlefield. Chuck, Beth and Scott then got back up and celebrated their victory; Chuck along with Scott and Beth then flew off in the air, their work their now done. Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Ultraman Chuck made a cameo in the RP where he along with Ultraman Scott and Ultrawoman Beth ran and flew off to whatever their next mission was; to which TripGoji greeted and then said farewell to them right away. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Ultraman Chuck made a cameo in the RP where he was seen along with his associates Ultraman Scott and Ultrwoman Beth help out Ultraman 80 and Ultraman Joneus fight off Femigon, Zarkorr, Kraa, Alien Atler and Jiorugon. Abilities & Techniques Signature Powers * Bubble Beam: Energy beam that creates a bubble around a monster to transport them through space. * Ultra-Synchronous Beam: Chuck fires his Granium beam while his in between the other two, his beam combines with theirs to become several times more powerful than if they were fired alone. Shared Powers * Granium Light Ray: The classic cross style energy beam shared by the Ultras. * Flight: Ultraman Chuck can fly at Mach 22. * Travel Spheres: The Ultra Force crossed the void of space and came to earth in Travel Spheres that take the form of balls of light. Trivia * All three Ultras were designed by Keita Amemiya, creator of the series Garo, who combined elements of previous Showa era Ultras. Ultraman Chuck is based on a combination of Zoffy and Ultraman King. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultras Category:Military Category:Lawful Good Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Flying Characters Category:Aliens Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)